Determine the first year of residency training changes variables related to cardiovascular fitness. Max. oxygen consumption, percent body fat, physical activity patterns, food preference and intake patterns, blood pressure, serum lipids, perceived stress will be assessed at the start and end of the first year of training in family medicine and pediatric residents.